Pictures
by Sparklebeua
Summary: After four years, Hitsugaya Toshiro show up at the Kurosaki residence with one question, "I need to know if my memories have been wasted?" Meanwhile, Matsumoto and Hinamori stalks in the shadows. HitsuKarin. Oneshot.


I blink my eyes twice to adjust to the lighting in the room. _Morning already?_ I subconsciously ask myself. A yawn escaped my lips and I stretched out my body upon the bed, shifting and moving the sheets that cover my neck to toe. After my early morning stretch, I adjust myself back in my bed; take my beloved pillow and smash it onto my head, trying to block out the sunlight so I can go back to dream world.

Just when I was about to daze off into a make-believe world, I hear an alarming sound that scares me half to death. I miraculously fall out of my twin size bed and onto the cold hard ground. The blankets slid off of me, in result, as soon as I hit that wooden floor, I felt the cruel coldness of morning. I struggle on my aching feet and shiver as I wrap my arms around my body.

The foul sound of the beeping ringed through the room and was like a constant echo that never seem to go away, "Damn clock! It's spring break!" I find the nearest and hardest thing by my side. Without knowing what it was, I brutally beat the clock with the item. The annoying beeping was relentless. It tortured me with it's sound, mocking me.

In a fit of anger I yelled, "Ahh! Damn it all to hell!" at the exact moment, my last blow lowered the beeping until it ceased to exist anymore. I sighed in relief and grabbed the blankets off the bed: wrapped myself in them. I plopped on the bed and, once again, placed the pillow over my head.

Just like the last time, just when I was on the verge of reality and dream, my slightly younger twin, Yuzu walked into the room. Yuzu sighed with disappointment and shook her head at the thought I was asleep. She glanced at my brutally beaten clock right next to my bed. She stood back up straight and took in a deep breath. Her voice pierced my ears as she yell, "KARIN-CHAN!"

I once again, somehow was so startled by her scream that I fell out of the bed. But this time, it was worst, I fell face first into the wooden floor, not only my butt and legs were aching, but my face felt like death on a...well, wooden floor. I lifted my face off the floor into a somewhat most horrible push-up position ever seen, "God Yuzu! You don't have to yell in my ear!" I shouted at her. I bet my face was red as a tomato.

Yuzu looked high and mighty. In her teen years, she has gotten a bit bolder, wearing tank tops and mini skirts that show ninety-five percent of her cleavage and butt. Not to mention, from the height I'm at now, I can't help but she her monkey underwear, "That white haired boyfriend of yours has come over because of a mission from shini-whatever-you-call-it."

Thank heavens that I fell flat on my face, because at that moment, I blush a bright red from the mention of the young Hitsugaya Toshiro, "How many times must I explain it! We are NOT dating!" I yelled at her. Yet, when I yelled 'we are not dating' a voice joined in. My eyes land on the door to see the strands of white hair poking through the door, "T-Toshiro!" I shrieked. Unfortunately for me, I was in one of my dad's large T-shirts 'cause I was too lazy to get my night clothes from the dryer, to add insult to injury, I have nothing to cover up with.

He walked in the room without a care in the world. I scrambled to my feet, but was soon tripped by a cylinder shape thing that seemed bent out of shape. After falling on my butt again and leaning on the nightstand where my torn up clock sits, I looked down at the object. It was a metal pole that looks like it has been used in a brutal fight. _Ohh... so that's what I used to beat the beeping out of the damn people-waker-up-in-morning-thingy. Wait when'd that get in my room?_ I realize I had no time to worry how and why a metal pole is in my room, because Toshiro was looking down on me with an inferior look.

I yelled, "Do you not know when a lady needs her privacy? I'm in a damn huge shirt with no pants on for heaven's sake!" I shouted while picking up the closest thing to me I could find, which, once again, was the metal pole. I aimlessly throw it at him and he dodge it easily, just tilting his head to the right with his eyes closed like the cocky bastard he is.

He yawned as if me throwing a pipe at him was no big deal, "You need better aim. And why is there a pipe in your room?" Toshiro looked a bit tall since the last time I saw him, he was about an inch taller than me, which pissed me off so bad. How is a midget like him suppose to outgrow me. Well it took me fourteen years to get this height and it took him a couple hundred years to get his height, but I was still pissed.

"You, know, that was for a science project that was due after break!" Yuzu yelped. She quickly went to go retrieve the pipe, leaving us alone. There was no sound at all, the both of us didn't try to make conversation, just staring at each other. I studied how much he'd grown in the last few years. His eyes were narrow and the fatness in his cheeks wasn't there anymore. Though, he could still pull off the chibi look.

After studying his face, I noticed how intense his stare was so I looked away. I started out with a cold tone, "So, why'd you return?" Toshiro seemed startled by the question, "After years of ignoring me and staying cooped up in your office all that time, why now must you visit me?" I rephrased my questions. Toshiro seemed speechless. His gaze shifted to the flooring inside of me, "So you don't have an answer. If you-"

Toshiro mumbled, "Kuro...Karin...I-I must know something..." Toshiro trailed off. A hint of redness was in his face like he was flustered, "I-I had not forgotten about anything. The soccer game, the amusement park, saving you from hollows, the time at Haru's. A-and I need to know if my memories have been wasted or not," He leveled his eyes with mines.

I felt like I was struck by a teal bullet. My heart quickened as I look into that green stare, "Toshiro, y-you have been my only true friend and I'm grateful for that, but... Those memories you spoke of, I cherished them and waited so long so I can have new memories with you in it. Yet, after four years of waiting, I gave up," Toshiro's serious look dropped, it turned sad for a flashing second.

Toshiro turned around and walked out the room, "I see," was the only words I'd heard from him before he stormed off. I wanted to chase after him so desperately. I bet he felt like he wasted himself on the past and for that I felt remorse. But, I didn't feel remorse for one thing, the fact that he left me.

I heard the door slam, and that's when I gathered my courage to go and face him, to admit what need to be said from the very beginning of my explanation. After throwing on some pants, I raced outside to find the young white haired boy. When I walked out the door, I scanned the area to see if he was anywhere near in sight. When I concluded that he was not there, I absentmindedly ran off into the road, not caring if a car hit me. That's when I felt it, the rain.

The pure water poured upon my head, soaking my hair and clothing. I payed no mind to it and continued my quest for Toshiro, just wanting to see a speck of his probably drenched silver hair and beautiful dark teal eyes. _No, I can't give up, not this time! I would coward in fear of my own emotions and hide under the bed like a trembling child, not this time, I-I can't-_

My thoughts were cut short by a familiar strange feeling. It wasn't kind and it had a deadly aura, Toshiro called this feeling sensing reiatsu, whatever the hell that is, "If that's one of those monsters, then Toshiro should be there," I thought outloud. I turned on my heel and immediately started running in the direction of the aura.

As I made my way through the rain and streets, which by the way haad cars swishing about, I found the monster. It's skin was pure black with a pearly white mask. The mask was decorated with purple and red and had sharp, dog-like teeth. It stood on two feet with razor claws on each toe. It's fingers were no better, if I didn't know what that was, I would think it was wolverine.

I looked around the area. I was at the soccer field where me and Toshiro played our first game together. Luckily, no one was there. It was just a muddy field with a monster staring you in the eyes, ready to kill you. _If I die Toshiro, I'll kill you!_ After mentally threatening Toshiro's afterlife, I focused energy in between my palms like Urahara-Sensei showed me.

A ball of reisu, how every you say it, and hurdled it at the monster. The light blue ball of energy grew as I threw it and at the contact of the monster, it blew up. It had no affect. Let's try that hado stuff Urahara-Sensei was talking about. After the demon brushed off the attack like nothing, I was preparing for my next attack, "Hado no. 4, Byakurai," I chanted. I pointed my index and middle finger towards the Monster and a lightning bolt shot out of my finger tips.

There was no difference in either time I tried to attack, yet this time, he counter attack. He took his big meaty fist and pulled them back as a booster to make his punch a lethal weapon. I subconsciously weaken my stance and hold my head down, trembling every second with the thought of dying. Seconds after I took my pathetic stance, a voice cockliy says, "Hold your head up, Kurosaki. You seem like a completely different person," it's him.

My eyes widen with relief, "T-Toshiro...you came," I whispered to myself. I slowly lift my head up, wanting and not wanting to see how cocky his face look. He saw me in one of my weakest moments, and for that I despises that, "Thank you," there was a slight blush on my cheeks. _Since when do I say thank you?_ I avoided to look into his eyes, no matter how much I wanted to twenty minutes ago.

Toshiro sheathed his sword and sighed deeply, "But why the hell did you leave your residence by yourself. You could have gotten yourself killed and I would get an ear full from your brother and might even kill me," Toshiro scolded me. I rolled my eyes and finally looked him in the eye.

A small vein popped out of my forehead, "Damn you, Hitsugaya Toshiro! You only saved me so your lazy ass don't get from my brother! To think that you could love!" I yelled at him with much annoyance and anger.

"What?" Toshiro lost his composure for a second. His face turned bright red that it could match the blush color of a sunset. I reflected on what I said that could make him this surprise. Hitsugaya Toshiro is a person who is prepare for anything, almost nothing could surprise him. _'To think that you could love!'_ my face almost matched his face.

I held my palms in front of me and shook them as a signal of no, "I-I didn't mean like that! I just meant that...umm...that when Momo-Chan had a mission here she told me you was a loving person and... Toshiro?" I noticed that Toshiro seemed uneasy about something. He looked like he was in a whole completely different world, probably imagining me say something differen... _AHHH! He's not like that!_

Toshiro seemed back to Earth and 'hmph' and looked away with his head held high and his his eyes closed with dignity, "Forget it, anyway, why did you run out. If I know you, Kurosaki, you would be back in your bed with your abused alarm clock," Toshiro looked back into my eyes with the same secure look that is always hard to read.

I thought back to the reason why I came out in the first place. I completely remember, my cheeks turned dark red, "I came out to look for you because you just stormed out without me finishing," Toshiro lifted his eyebrow in a questioning and urging me to go on, "I gave up on the idea of you coming back, not regretting having feelings for you," I think my heart just stopped and I AM the one confessing. I took my vision back to Toshiro, and his face was priceless. It was too hard to keep my serious face on, "And also, stop calling me Kurosaki. I'm Karin, got that?"

Toshiro didn't answer, just with that shock face that looks like I just asked him to have sex with me, "Um, Ku-Karin, did you just...?" he couldn't even finish his sentence. I sighed at how pathetic he is that this game called love. Is this really the best way he can handle a love confession.

In anger I stomped my foot into the ground, "God, you're hopeless. If you're like this just with a confession, then I don't want to know how you are during dates," I mumbled while walking away to my house. Toshiro shunpo'd in front of me with his neutral expression. He quickly embraced me with a loving intention, "T-Toshi-" I was cut off from him lifting up my chin and smashing his lips into mine. My heart raced a million heartbeats per second.

I deepened the kiss by leaning my weight onto him. A million thing ran in my head like a marathon. The taste and feeling with his mouth upon mines. The favor of icy mint stained my mouth and scent was clear as day. He was a cold as he looked, yet so warm at the same time. I was on cloud nine right about then when he licked my lips asking for entry. That action caused me to moan, opening my mouth accidently and took this to his advantage. He squeeze his tongue into my mouth and there our tongues have an intense battle. After a few minutes, we had to break apart from a lack of oxygen.

We breathed in incredible amounts of air that was evident from every huff and puff, Toshiro had one eye open with a smirk on his face along with huffing and puffing, "Did...I do..okay?" I smiled at his question.

I replied, "Of course...you did, I would...be begging...for air if you...didn't."

* * *

Meanwhile:

"T-taicho?" Matsumoto stuttered while looking at her young superior having a make out session with a human, "M-Momo, look at this! Hitsugaya-Kun is making out with Karin-Chan," Matsumoto mumbled while attempting to wake up her slightly younger companion next to her.

Hinamori sits up quickly. She gazes with awe as she sees her old friend kissing a dark hair girl. She picked up the camera next to her, hopefully with the flash turned off, and adjusted it to take a picture of the two. Luckily for them, she got the picture with no problems, "My little Shiro-Chan is all grown up!" squealed Hinamori. Matsumoto quickly put her hand over Hinamori's mouth while she fangirls.

Her squeals were unheard to the two teens who are in their own little world. Matsumoto, with Hinamori, shunpo'd away from the soccer field from the bushes they hid in, "Rangiku-San, what are you going to do with this picture?" Hinamori asked with the picture in her hand as they run away. Matsumoto had a glint in her eyes.

Matsumoto chuckles, "Hisagi-Kun is always complaining about there being no news in the Seireitei, we'll spice it up with the World of the Living's drama," her glint didn't fade. Hinamori shivered that the thought of what's going on in Matsumoto's head.

Hinamori whine, "You're cruel, Rangiku-San."

* * *

A week later:

It's another early morning for Hitsugaya Toshiro. Of course he wanted to stay in the World of the Living with Karin, but he had a job to do. There was a knock on his door and answered it with a lazy, "Come in."

What was unexpected was that Kurosaki Ichigo came pounding through the door, "Toshiro! You've don't the most brattiest things over the years, but this takes the cake!" he yelled with anger and hate towards the young taicho. Hitsugaya sighed and dropped his pen. He focused on Kurosaki with an uninterested expression. Kurosaki smashed the week's newspaper from the ninth division.

Hitsugaya glance a the paper, then his jaw dropped down to his desk, even a _THUMP_ could be heard, "What the hell?" he picked up the newspaper and examined the front cover of the paper. There was a big picture of him and Kurosaki Karin having a private kiss. The text clearly said: _"HITSUGAYA-TAICHO GROWN UP A BIT"_. He was pissed about the title, but was even more pissed about whoever took the damn photo.

Without paying Kurosaki any mind, he stormed out of the tenth division to the ninth that was just next door. Kurosaki was saying something, but he was too caught up in his thoughts to even get a piece of what he was saying. He stomped to the fukutaicho's office of the ninth division without caring about the looks he got on the way there, "Why the hell is there a damn picture of me kissing a Kurosaki?!"

Hisagi was startled by this question. He looked up from all the work he was doing at once to pay attention to the taicho that was about to go bankai on him, "H-Hitsugaya-Taicho," he mumbled. With a loud gulp, he expressed a face of fear. Hitsugaya stomped closer to him. He held up the newspaper article for this week.

Hitsugaya shouted, "Not to mention the name! _'Hitsugaya-Taicho growns up a bit?'_ Are you fucking kidding me! You're making me sound like a twelve year old! Also why the front cover!" Hitsugaya yelled, while subconsciously freezing the paper. It broke into a million pieces, "Damn you, Hisagi! I'm ruined if they see me kissing a human girl!"

Hisagi raise his hands with defence, "With all do respect sir, you look like a twelve year old," several vein popped out of Hitsugaya's head, "ALSO! Matsumoto brought the picture and Hinamori suggested the label!" with the information Hitsugaya backed off.

Hitsugaya hurried to the tenth barracks, saying, "You earned yourself no early funreal," the grumbles were barely audible, but Hisagi sighed in relief, mentally apologizing to both the fukutaicho. On the other hand Hitsugaya was mentally cursing the two of them.

Five minutes later, you could hear two different screams coming from the tenth division's barracks and Hitsugaya yelling, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" _Hopefully this isn't on the no bankai reasons list._ Soon an ice dragon emerged from the tenth's roof.

* * *

 _Okay, I am going to update ICE, I just need a break from the depressing stuff I've been writing for the next chapter. Also_

DISCLAIMER:

 _ **I do**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **own bleach!**_


End file.
